


A life in the Subhurbs

by Queenofthemontain



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dreams vs. Reality, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Hurt Stephen Strange, Idyllic Family, Idyllic life, Inspired by the upcoming WandaVision show, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Parent Stephen Strange, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Reality Bending, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, The only different was that Wanda did not warp reality, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro, atleast in this story, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Tony is dead. No. No, Tony was just sitting nest to him eating dinner. Wanda came over and brought cake. Why is he not here! Why! Stephen's mind is whirling and suddenly he doubles over and whatever breakfast he ate is all over himself and the floor. Stephen doesn't understand. Why is he not here!





	A life in the Subhurbs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you guys may notice this is kind of inspired by the WandaVision show. At least the plot that we know. This is set in the 1950's. So picture that in your head, the décor is horrible but hey it's a happy family home...right? 
> 
> I looked it up and according to what I read Stephen could change reality but there are no records of it. Since he has the time stone and he did create a time loop in Doctor Strange. So...I am like Stephen could put time back to the 1950s and he could live in a loop...so....
> 
> Also I could write another part to this but....hey if you want you can receive. Love you all! Also I think I just created a new ship...huh...

Day 1 

Stephen woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee freshly brewed. He got up from the bed the cool sheets slid off of his body. He threw on his red robe and walked downstairs. Morgan, Harley, Peter greeted Stephen with a smile. He than looked to Tony. Tony was making breakfast his mouth closed and his eyes focused on his work. At that moment Stephen teared up. 

It worked! It really worked!!

Day 2

Stephen rolls over to see Tony. He's eyes were closed. Stephen traced the scars on Tony's chest left by the original arc reactor removal.

"Tony". 

Tony groans and covers his head with the sheets. 

"Tony, it's time to get up..."

Stephen pulls the covers back gently. Tony then opens his eyes, looking directly to Stephen's own. 

"Time to get up baby" 

Day 3

Stephen sees Morgan and Peter drawling together in the family room. 

Harley went out with Tony, they went to the store. According to Tony the kids were running out of milk for school lunches. Stephen went and turned on the TV. The screen turned on accompanied by the small high pitched hum for a few seconds. 

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Henry and welcome to tonight's show. Today I am here with Peggy Carter one of the many founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. So tell me Carter what exactly is S.H.I.E.L.D?" 

Peggy smiles for a moment and takes a breath. Almost like she's tired of explain this. Stephen chuckles. 

"Shield is an organization created to help protect the world. It's been a decade since the world lost Steve Rogers. We can never be sure what might happen tomorrow, we just want to be prepared for the worst. " 

1950's then? Stephen smiles as Tony walks in the house followed by Harley their arms carrying huge paper bags filled with food. 

Day 4

Sometimes Stephen would wake up and Tony is not there. He doesn't understand. Why is he not there? 

Stephen doesn't like those days. 

Day 31

Stephen loves Tony being on top of him. He might be a strong man he loves being pampered with love. He loves being cared by someone else. 

"Want me to make you a mommy Stephen?" 

Stephen nods and watches as Tony's face contorts from happiness to pure pleasure. 

Stephen is Tony's husband. 

Stephen is a mother.

Stephen loves Tony. 

Stephen would do anything for Tony. 

"Make me a mommy Tony". 

Day 396 

Tony smiles as he watches Stephen feed Donna. 

Stephen can feel the voice of someone calling him. It was Wan? Wonk? Kang? Wonh? 

Stephen wasn't sure, but it was probably was just imagination. Ever since he had Donna he would have there really realistic dreams. Strange. 

Day 761

Donna is almost 2. She is just splitting image of Tony, her face and nose so similar to his. 

Stephen smiles as Harley brings home his girlfriend, Cassie. Her father was Scott Lang a world renound scientist. He worked for Tony's company. Stephen liked Cassie. Peter was excelling at his studies. Stephen was sure he would make them all proud. 

Day 1,460

Morgan was almost 10. Donna just turned 4 and Harley and Cassie just got engaged. Stephen and Tony could never be happier. Also, Stephen could no longer hear the voice in his head. He was relieved, finally! He was normal again! Peter had a talk with him today, he told Stephen that he was gay. 

Stephen of course told him that he did not care. He loves him no matter what. Tony came home today. 

Day 2,190

Donna turned 6 today. Morgan officially was a tween! Stephen grew embarrassed as he knew that talk would be coming up soon. He's sure Tony would be love to do it instead. Tony was always more sensitive to those things than him. Harley and Cassie were pregnant! Stephen is so excited! He's going to be a grandfather! 

Day 3,000

Things are getting weird. Tony keeps looking at him weirdly and always telling him to take a nap. According to him he looks so tired. Stephen doesn't understand why he is so worried. Regardless he still does his job at home. 

Day 6,000

Wanda is coming over today! Stephen is so excited! He woke up early today to clean everything and cook food. Stephen has a bad feeling for some reason, but he's sure it's gonna be all fine. Wanda get's here at 6:30 just in time for dinner. 

The conversation is fine. Just normal talk about work, food recipes etc. Stephen notices that Wanda keeps looking at Tony and Stephen. Stephen than realizes what's happening and he screams, "NO!" 

\-----

Stephen wakes up to the coldness of the sanctum. Wanda looks at him with worried eyes, Wong watches from the door. 

"Stephen" 

Stephen lunges at her. Then he's out cold. Stephen wakes to find himself chained to the bed. He calls for Tony but he stops mid sentence. Tony is dead.

No!

NO!

Tony was just here. They were just eating dinner with him and their kids and Wanda. His mind is whirling and suddenly he doubles over, whatever breakfast he had is on the floor. He's pretty sure that his hacking is loud. Wanda runs in and cleans him up. He doesn't even want to tell her to go away. 

Wanda comes back with a bowl of soup broth. 

"Here, eat." 

Stephen looks at her. Wanda gives a soft smile almost apologetic. Stephen then spoke, "Why did you do that..." 

Wanda sighs, "Stephen...you have been gone for almost 4 years. Do you know that amount of trouble that happened here? I just-" . 

Stephen snaps, "WHY DID YOU DO IT! I WAS HAPPY! I-i was happy...". 

Wanda grabbed his hand, "Stephen, Tony is dead." 

Stephen can't look at her, "No...no you don't know what you are talking about!" 

Wanda sighs, "Steph, I know what it's like to lose a lover..." 

Stephen couldn't talk. 

"You feel so scared. You feel so lonely. You look forward to sleeping because you can see them again. Sometimes you hope that you could..." She wipes her eyes, "You hope that you could die during your sleep..." 

Stephen stares at her tears and focused on her face. 

"Stephen, I get it. You want to have them back again...but you can't. You can't change the laws of physics and of the universe. Tony is gone, like...like Vision is gone..." 

Wanda sighs and wipes her eyes and turns away. 

Stephen eats and drinks some water. Wanda then looks at him. "Promise me Stephen, promise me that you will talk to me when you feel like you did. Changing reality is not good. Thank god that I figured out how to get you out. You put yourself into a coma." 

Stephen slowly nods at her. "Ok..." 

Wanda gives him a smile. "Thank you!" She then told him to eat the rest of his soup. Stephen nodded and ate slowly...almost like he wished this was a dream. 

But he knew it wasn't. His life with Tony was...and that fact hurt.


End file.
